Field
Embodiments of the inventive concepts relate to a display driver integrated circuit.
Description of Related Art
A display driver integrated circuit (DDI) may include a plurality of source drivers for driving each of a plurality of pixels. The power management integrated circuit (PMIC) may supply an input voltage Vin to each of the plurality of source drivers. The maximum output of the source driver may be defined as Vo.
Generally, the maximum output voltage Vo of the source driver may be determined by a customer. For example, the customer may be a mobile set maker.VDDI−Vo>Vhr  [Expression 1]
Here, VDDI denotes a power voltage of a DDI, Vo denotes an output voltage of a source driver, and Vhr denotes voltage headroom.
In Expression 1, the voltage headroom Vhr may be set to ensure characteristics, such as noise, a slew rate, etc., or to maintain a voltage difference between the power voltage VDDI of the DDI and a maximum output voltage Vo of the source driver.
The voltage headroom Vhr may be set according to the worst case in a related art. That is, the power voltage of the DDI VDDI may be maximally set in consideration of the worst case. Accordingly, a current consumption of the DDI according to the related art may be increased. For example, the worst case may be playing a video having the highest luminance at a high temperature.